


This was the time

by anilorak



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cutting, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Depression, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilorak/pseuds/anilorak
Summary: That was the first time he saw him.That was the first time he felt him.That was the last time he felt and saw him.





	This was the time

**Author's Note:**

> I suck so bad at this lmao  
> anyway enjoy and sorry for my bad English

"Tyler" his mother called. "Tyler, where are you?" She called again looking around the house. She noticed the attic door slightly open. "I've found you little one" she said as she opened the door. She walked up the stairs and founds the five year old in the corner staring at the wall. She walked to him "come on Tyler, we are going to be late for church" She said as she grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around. 

"Jesus Christ. Chris call the ambulance and get over here quickly" She screamed. Footsteps were heard and when Chris reached the attic he saw Kelly with Tyler on her arms. The five year old had blood all over his face and arm. On the floor, there was an x-ato knife and a small puddle of blood. 

That was the first time he heard him. 

*6 years later* 

Tyler was sat down in the waiting room of the local psychology office. Kelly was next to him studding an old magazine. Tyler looked around searching for a familiar face and a few moments later he saw him, Josh. The older boy got closer. "Why are we here again ty?" Josh said looking into his eyes. Tyler knew he couldn't answer. They were outside so no talking to Josh. Tyler looked down and muttered a quiet "I'm sorry". "What was that?" Josh said smirking "Say it again" 

Tyler motioned his head in a negative answer "Say IT Tyler!" Josh screamed and Tyler looked at his mom. He inhaled holding his breath for a moment and then said "I'm sorry Josh" His mother closed the magazine and turned to him. "Tyler, we've told you. Josh is not real" she said "Stop pretending there's someone there" Tyler lowers his head once more, hearing Josh laugh, "It's time TyTy come on" tears started to for in his eyes. "Mom can I go to the bathroom" Kelly looked at his so "You know the drill, empty your pockets" she said in a calm tone. Tyler stood up and placed himself in front of his mother. Slowly he took his belongings from inside is pockets "You can go now but be here in 10" Kelly smiled and Tyler nod and walked over to the restrooms. "How did you know she would go for the pockets this time?" Josh said as he walked alongside Tyler "She as a pattern. It was pocket day" Tyler spoke quietly. Josh smiled "That’s awesome TyTy" he said messing with Tyler's hair. 

Tyler settled the timer in his watch to 10 minutes. "Josh, I don't wanna do it" Tyler whispered, "To bad I'm the one in control TyTy" Josh said smirking. "Now take off your pants and sit down" He said sitting on the floor waiting. Tyler did as he was told, taking is shoes off first and then removing the x-ato knife from his sock. He sat cross-legged in from of his friend. 

"Now, I think you should write my name" Tyler looked at him unsure if he was for real. "Did you heard me Tyler?" Josh said a bit louder "Do it here" he said pointing at a scar free place above Tyler's knee. Tyler inhaled and held his breath as he pressed the blade onto his own skin. Once he was finished Tyler was a sobbing mess "It's okay TyTy. Get dress" Josh said leaning forward and grabbing Tyler's face pressing a small kiss of his cheek "You were such a good boy TyTy" he said smiling. Tyler smiled widely, he felt it. He swear he felt it. Tyler's clock started beeping meaning their time was over so he got dressed and walked up to his mother. 

That was the first time he felt him. 

 

 

 

 

*9 years later* 

“Jesus Tyler” Tyler heard Josh's voice. He laid on the floor crying and bleeding out of his wrist quickly. “Why didn't you listen to me?? I fucking said tight.” Josh said kneeling down next to Tyler. “I'm sorry jish” Tyler said cleaning his tears with the back of his hand. Josh grabbed Tyler's hair and pulled it making Tyler scream “what I'm I going to do with you TyTy?” Josh said letting Tyler's head hit the ground "If you die, I die Tyler, so please don’t do this to me" Tyler cried and tried to sit up. Josh pulled Tyler into his lap making him sit on top of his legs. Grabbing Tyler's arm he said "There's nothing we can do now TyTy" the blood gushed out of the slit "I'm so fucking sorry Josh" Tyler whispered Josh smiled and kissed him Tyler cried into the kiss "I love you TyTY I'm sorry things had to be this way" Josh said breaking the kiss "TYLER ARE YOU INSIDE?? OPEN THIS DOOR" Kelly screamed from the outside of the room. "I love you too Jish" Tyler said kissig Josh again. Josh placed Tyler on the floor again not breaking the kiss. 

The door was broken down and Kelly and emergency staff entered the room but it was too lake. He was gone. 

 

That was the last time Tyler felt and saw him.


End file.
